New Beginnings
by Rae Nightling
Summary: Elizabeth has a child, and Jack decides to help. Will they ever have their chance? I suck at summaries, better one inside. Post At Worlds End. sparrabeth, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Sparrow, you can come see your wife now."

"Thank ye luv, first off all it is Captain Sparrow, and second were did you get the idea that Mrs. Elizabeth 'Turner', King of the Pirate Lords, was my wife?"

"Well I just thought you were seeing as you were always with her when she came for her check ups."

"I'm with her on her check ups because I want to be with her and because her husband asked me to take care of her, savvy?"

"Why isn't Mr. Turner here to take care of her?"

"You really don't get out of this hospital here at shipwreck cove do you? Well to make a long story short he is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman, there for unable to fulfill his duties of a husband, savvy? I would like to see Lizze now."

"Yes of course sir."

When Jack walked into the room he stared in awe of how Elizabeth was the most beautiful creature of the world. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. Her hazel eyes were puffy like she had been crying, but they now had a look of joy and awe in them and she seemed to be glowing.

Elizabeth didn't seem notice Jack coming in she was to focused on the pink, little bundle in her arms. The pink bundle was wiggling and Elizabeth was trying to do her best to console it by shushing it and rocking it back and forth.

"How are you doing, luv?"

"Better, weak but better. I was thinking about naming her Kristien Jackie. What do you think?"

"I think you are the beautiful person in the world right now."

"Jack… I don't know what to say…."

"Shhh you need to get some rest, and I think Kristien is a beautiful name. But why Jackie as a middle name?"

"I named her after you, is that alright?" Elizabeth asked now concerned.

"Yes of course," the realization dawned on Jack, "now you get some rest, alright?"

"Will you be here when I wake up? I don't want to be left alone."

"I will be, there nothing in the entire world I would rather do. Would you like me to hold Kristien for you while you sleep?"

"I don't know, Jack. Not that I don't trust you, its just she so small, and…"

"She will be okay with me Lizze, I be careful. And I wont get up out of this chair."

With some more of Jack's reassurance Elizabeth reluctantly let Jack hold her child. Jack immediately noticed her hazel eyes_, Just like her mothers. She looks just like her mother only smaller. _ Jack was so intent on the baby he didn't notice that Elizabeth fell asleep. He gently got up out of his chair and went over to his Elizabeth and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. When he sat back down Kristien was fast asleep in his arms and Jack started to doze off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth drifted off into a restless sleep with thoughts constantly bombarding her about the past and future.

What will Will do when he finds out? What would Jack do? She knew he couldn't possibly like being away from the sea for nine months. Well technically he has only been on land for five months. She wrote him when she first found she was pregnant. He came right away trying to help her and constantly asking if there was anything he could do for her. She really appreciated all of his help and his company. It made time go by a little bit faster. He seemed to fill the whole in her heart Will had left, but he always had a place in her heart. But what would he do now that he baby has been born would he leave her here all by herself to wait out the next 9 years, 2 months, and 2 weeks? Most likely. _Why do you really care about Jack so much? You're _married _to _Will _remember? You have to stop thinking about him._

Jack who dozed of at this point started to wake up to crying not from Elizabeth but her daughter, who desperately wanted something. Having no idea on what to do in this matter Jack got up, breaking his promise to Elizabeth again, to go find a nurse to help him. Him the nurse checked everything and finally decided that the baby wanted to be fed. Jack knew that Elizabeth would not be happy, waking up to find her child screaming but she had to wake up in order to feed her.

"Lizze, darlin' wake up."

"Go away I want to sleep." She managed while still being half asleep.

"You have to wake up some ones hungry."

"Go get your own food." Now getting irritated.

"Well, I would if I was hungry but I'm not Kristien is."

"Kristien, who in bloody hell is Kristien and why should I care about her."

"Well seeing a said person is your daughter you should care more about said person, and said person really dose not like all of this screaming."

It all came rushing back to Elizabeth at that point. How could she forget that she was a mother? "Well give her back to me so I can feed her, and can you get me a towel, please?"

"What are you going to do with the towel?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"Cover my breast when I feed her." She said bluntly. With that he gave Kristien back and left the room no matter how much he wanted to stay. He had to give her some privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry about the wait for this update, I was at camp and had writers block.**

_Why did I leave her? I should have stayed there with her. Yes, she was feeding Kristien, but I shouldn't have left her__. _Jack was out side Elizabeth's door debating with himself weather or not to go in and talk with her about her plans for the future. He was hoping that he could convince her to come with him on the _Pearl _and search for the Fountain of Youth. He knew she wouldn't be able to last very long in Shipwreck Cove by herself, not being able to be free on the seas. He had to at least try to convince her to come with him. He knew that she thought he still hated her for what she did but he had forgiven her the moment he saw her in that hell. Granted at first he thought it was all a hallucination. He needed to talk to her and hear her views before it was too late.

Jack was about to knock on Lizzie's door, when from inside the room he heard a soft singing._ "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  Drink up me hearties, yo ho." _ It was Lizzie singing and not just any song, _their _song. Jack slowly opened the door, so as not to disturbed them. It was a beautiful sight them two together. Lizzie didn't even notice, she was too involved with Kristien, who was sleeping. "We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils…"

"and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Jack joined in softly enough not to wake Kristien.

"Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"What are you doing?"

"I came to check on you, and ask somethin' of you."

"What is it you want?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Well I was wantin' to know what you were going to do after you went home from this hospital."

Elizabeth was to stunned even to talk. She bit the inside of her lip while thinking about what to say. What she wanted to do and she should were to different things. She should stay at Ship Wreck Cove and wait the nine years for Will like she said she would do. _Yes you should wait for your _husband _like you _promised.But what she wanted and needed was a life on the seas not on land. She longed for freedom even after being on land for nine months. After Elizabeth told him about her being with child, Jack insisted on coming and helping her. Jack was a good companion on land and at sea. Oh how she missed being on a ship so much. She wished that she could just ask to stay on board the Pearl, but Jack would probably disagree with that. "Jack, I don't know I should stay here, but I wish for life on the sea. But I can't do that with out a ship or place to stay on one."

"Lizabeth, you got place to stay on a ship, aboard the Pearl."

"Jack do you mean it?" she asked anxiously. She hoped that she could stay on the Pearl but she didn't know how to ask. She was glad that Jack offered it to her.

"Course I do, I love havin' you aboard the Pearl."

"Thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth was overwhelmed by his generosity. She thought that he would say that she should stay here lead safe (boring) life and wait for Will. But no he offered a way to stay free. "I don't know what to say, thank you so much."

"Shh, it is nothin'. Now give Kristien to me and you get back to sleep."

Reluctantly she gave Kristien back to Jack, and as soon as her head hit the pillows she was out. Jack quietly got up from his chair and went to find a nurse to ask some questions.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for review, it helped me so much. And a very special thank you to Princess of the Pearl, you rock.**

"Jack?!" called an exasperated nurse. She was probably no older than 35. She was a petite blonde, who had probably seen her fair share of fights. Probably been in a fair number as well. "What is it? Is there something wrong? Does Kristien need anything?" She was trying desperately to keep the worry out of her voice.

"No, Kristien is fine, and it is Captain Jack."

"Is it Mrs. Turner? Dose she need anything?" she asked, little worry lines appearing on her face.

"No no, Lizabeth is fine." Jack said getting slightly annoyed.

"Then what do you want?"

"Well, I need to know several things. Starting with what time is it?"

"About one in the morning."

_It is always good to be up at one in the morning. _Jack thought sarcastically."What type of supplies does one need to raise a child?"

"I'll get a list of things needed, it is fairly long."

_Oh great, what if I can't even start to give Kristien the things Lizzie had growing up? _"Well, then what are the basics needed?"

"A crib, diapers, blankets, milk, well Mrs. Turner should be able to supply the milk for a year or more... Why do you need to know this if you aren't Mrs. Turner's husband?"

"Cause I want to help 'Lizabeth out. What is to you if I'm being a good friend?" Jack said trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh. Nothing."

"And when will they be able to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, well more technically this afternoon... around 3'ish."

"Thank you. Gibbs!"

"Yes sir?" Mr. Gibbs rushed over to assist Jack. "What is it captain?"

"I need you to go back to the ship and clean the spare cabin. Then when the shop's open go into town and buy a mattress, a crib, blankets, and something a baby would find entertaining." _Hopefully this will all be good enough for Lizzie._

"Yes, sir."

"And try to get over your superstations about havin' women on a ship. Cause there going to be _two_ joining us on the Pearl."_ And I'll try to get over my fear of doing something wrong as a 'father'._

"I'll try, sir."

"And nurse, how long will it be before Kristien can eat something other than milk?"

"Eight or nine months, but she can feed on I for a year."

"Good, you can go back to doing whatever you doing before." With that Jack turned around and walked back into Lizzie's room, trying hard not to make the door squeak as he shut it. The floor boards were bowed and warped so much that if you laid on the floor, it would probably look like a mountain range. The light blue paint was peeling in several places as he looked across the room. The bed looked comfortable enough, but Jack was surprised that the quilt would provide any heat because of all the holes in it. The sheets could have been clean, he just couldn't tell. They were so faded, covered with bleach spots, and specks of blood. He sat down a chair that was in fairly good shape, just some worn places. Jack started to hum and slowly dozed of.

**A/N: Review make authors write faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed. I also edited some of the earlier chapters.**

"Jack? Are you there?" Elizabeth asked timidly. She was in complete darkness and she couldn't hear him or her daughter.

"Yes, luv?"

"What time is it?"

"It is about eight o'clock."

"Were is Kristien? I want to hold her."

"The wet nurse came by about four this morning, to feed her. I didn't think it was a good idea, but you needed to rest and Kristien needed to be fed. I obviously couldn't do that…"

"Jack, it is all right." Elizabeth said interrupting his ramblings. "I'm sure she is fine, and the nurses probably wouldn't mind if we went and got her. What do you think?"

"I think we can do that, but do you think you can walk?"

"Oh, Jack I am fine, I am sure I can walk." Elizabeth said as she climbed out of her bed. She wobbled a bit form a head rush.

"Lizzie are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Jack." Elizabeth said getting slightly annoyed. She took several steps forward and tripped. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She felt two strong hands holding her up.

"Are ye sure your alight 'Lizabeth?"

"I'm sure I'm fine I just need to walk a little bit."

"Well I think you shouldn't take the risk."

"So, are you sug…" Elizabeth barely contradict Jack before she was swept of her feet. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to carrying to get your daughter. Then I'm going to carry you back here."

"Thank you Jack."

"It's nothing darlin'"

**A/N: Reviews make authors write faster. And you get virtual rum.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update. Thank you Princess of the Pearl, for all of your wonderful help and advice.**

"Jack you really don't need to carry me I can walk. Please put me down."

Jack didn't think it was a very good idea but he couldn't say no to her, he just couldn't. "All right Lizzie I'll let you walk to the nursery but I'm going to carry you both back." Jack put her down and they walked no more than 30 paces when a nurse stopped them.

"Mrs. Turner! You really shouldn't be out of bed. And Jack, how could you encourage her do to this?!" yelled a nurse as she ran down the hallway towards Jack and Elizabeth.

"Again it is Captain Jack."

"And it is not Jack's fault that I am out of my room. I decided that I needed to walk around and get out."

"Well he should have tried to stop you." said the nurse now becoming very perturbed with them both. She crossed her arms and huffed, looking at them both expecting a good answer.

"Well, yes I should have but I would rather stay in the King's grace." Jack interjected.

Elizabeth turned towards Jack looking flushed as she told him in a hushed voice, "You will never have to worry about falling out of the King's grace Jack." She turned back to the nurse with a harsh look on her face "And furthermore as King I think it is my right to decide what I do, and I wish to see my child."

"Yes, she was just fed so she might be sleeping." The nurse turned and started to walk down the hallway. "She is right this way."

Elizabeth started to follow the nurse, when Jack stepped in front of her. "Lizzie you heard the nurse you shouldn't be walking."

"Jack…"

"Lizzie let me finish. You shouldn't be walking and I'm going carry you. No complainin'. Okay?" before she could object Jack swept her of her feet, and carried her bridal style.

**A/N: any reviews? You get virtual rum. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting me. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to around to writing this chapter. I have been busy with school. Well enough about me and on with chapter seven. Enjoy.**

"She is so beautiful, isn't she?" Elizabeth stated.

"She looks like you. She has your eyes and your hair." Jack said leaning against the doorframe. He smirked as he watched Elizabeth swoon over Kristien. _God Lizzie is so beautiful when she is with her daughter. _He was right Elizabeth seemed to glow when she held her daughter. _She is going to make a great mother; to bad Will won't be able… _Jack's face clouded over when the thought of Lizzie having to tell her daughter what her father is. "Ummm, Lizzie?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What are you going to tell the little one about her father?"

"I don't know Jack. I'll think of something when the time comes. I'll tell her when she asks about it."

"That time might come sooner than you think. How old were you when you started ask about your mother?

"I was about seven," Elizabeth said turning her head away from Jack. She couldn't handle talking about her parents, not with her father's death date only two months away. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought as her parents. She only remembered fragments of her mother, but the memory of her father dying was still too fresh in her mind that even the slightest prod would send her over the edge into a crying fit. She would not, could not, cry in front of Jack. She cursed to her self as a few stray tears ran down her cheek.

"Shh, now there is no need for that," Jack said as he reached over to brush the tears from Elizabeth's cheek. Jack held her chin and gently forced her to look at him. Elizabeth still avoided his dark eyes as long as she could. She gave in and tentatively looked up at him. His eyes were sincere and full of concern. "Lizabeth I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry. I was only tryin' to prove a point. I started to ask about my father when I was five." Jack dropped his hand from Elizabeth's face as he had her attention.

"Its all right Jack. I know you were only trying to help," Elizabeth said as she gave him a weak smile. "This is so silly of me I should be happy. For god's sake I'm a mother of a beautiful little girl." Elizabeth was getting frustrated at herself, she was crying over her father, when should be elated over the fact that she was a mother.

"Lizzie it is alright to cry over people that were and are dear to you. You don't have to hold in all of your emotions all the time. Its not healthy," Jack said moving his hand back up to caress her face with the back of it. As if to brush a way any stray tears that might have fallen. "You know you can always tell me if you need anything."

"Yes I know that. You really are a good man, Jack. Thank you."

"Um… Mrs. Turner, I believe you have been discharged; you can go home now. I'll get your things from your room for you and meet you at the door," a very nervous nurse told them.

"Thank you, all of my things should be in the bag on the bed."

After the nurse left Jack asked, "Do you want me to carry you or do you think you can walk."

"I think I can walk, Jack. Thank you though." Elizabeth tried to stand up. She successfully managed to get in a standing position, but she was a little wobbly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I'll be right here to catch you if you fall." Jack said as he placed his hand on Elizabeth's back.

They slowly started on their way out of the hospital. Kristien was wrapped up in her little blanket, sound asleep in her mother's arms. And Jack was right beside Elizabeth, making sure she didn't trip or lose her balance. Elizabeth was very grateful that Jack was there she felt safe and taken care of. She didn't think she would make it though this part f her life if she didn't have Jack there to help her. It was quite a sight two of the most fearsome pirates were walking ever so carefully with a pink frilly blanket in one of their arms.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Virtual rum to those who review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I have updated this. Thank you to all who have stuck with it and continue to read. It means a lot. **

Elizabeth was relieved to be back aboard the _Pearl. _It was comforting; a familiar figure. She didn't quite realize how much she had missed being aboard the ship until she was back on it. Most of the crew had gone into town, so the ship was mostly empty.

"I think your cabin is ready for ye." Jack said as he led her gently to her cabin with a hand on her back and turned to protect her if she should fall. Mr. Gibbs watched the scene unfold with a smug smirk apron his face. _If I didn't know any better I would've thought that Jack and Miss Elizabeth were rather fond of each other. _He thought as he readied the ropes for sailing.

Jack had Elizabeth close her eyes when they had reached her cabin, wanting her to be surprised. He led her in and then let her open her eyes. It was rather simplistic but it meant a lot to Elizabeth. The crib was a simple whitewashed rail crib. There was a small, stuffed, brown bear in the crib. Elizabeth was overwhelmed that Jack did this for her and started to tear up. She managed to finish looking at the rest of the room which was mostly bare with a bed, a wash bureau, some cabinets, and in the corner of the room, by the window, was a rocking chair. At the rocking chair Elizabeth lost her resolve and started crying. She spun and threw her arm that wasn't holding Kristien around Jack's neck and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you so much." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh." he whispered stocking her hair letting her calm down. "What is this all about? This isn't anything to cry over luv."

"But it is Jack. You took such good care of me over these past months. I'm not sure I could have done it with out you and now this." she said gesturing to her room. "You didn't even have to let me stay on the _Pearl_ then you give me this cabin and all of this. It means so much to me. Thank you."

"Your welcome luv. I just hope that it's enough. I know you had more as child but I can't give you and Kristien all of that."

"Jack this is more than enough. Thank you."

"I will let you get settled then." he said leaving her bag of things on the bed. "We will be ready to set sail in the mornin'"

"Thank you Jack."

"Mr. Gibbs ready the ship we set sail on the morning tides."

"Aye captain."

**A/N: It is very short and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully the next time I update will be quicker with a longer post. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
